Glamazon
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth is a drag queen that Dean just can't take his eyes off. Oneshot. Complete. M/M


**Glamazon**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

**A/N:** This is a thank you fic for me reaching 100 followers on Tumblr, yay! So this is for all of you. I hope you all like it!

Tonight wasn't the first night that Dean had found himself at this club, in fact this was the fourth weekend in a row he'd found himself coming back. Only this time he'd managed to drag Roman along with him. His blue eyes were glancing around the line, fearful that someone, _anyone_ might notice that he was here again. But if they did, no one said anything. His heart raced as he and Roman reached the bouncer at the door of the club, a knowing smirk on his pale, orange bearded face as he read over Dean's ID before letting them both inside the venue.

Dean's blue eyes scanned the venue, his eyes widening as he took in the large amount of people that were here tonight. The last few times he had been here, it hadn't nearly been this packed. He made a beeline for a table that was not quite at the front near the stage but that wasn't hidden by the darkness of the club. He looked desperately around the club, searching for the reason he had even come here. He felt a little deflated at first when he couldn't see them but he knew he would. It was only a matter of time.

The first time he'd come here was only four weeks ago. He'd been wanting to come to Club J for a while but had only worked up the courage to finally walk through the doors and revel in what was waiting inside just recently. His blue eyes had widened as he stepped into the club, the bass of the music blaring as the act strutted on stage. Dean had been hypnotized as he watched, sliding into the first available seat he could find, his blue eyes wide.

He knew he'd been walking into a drag show but he had never anticipated quite what that would actually look like in real life. Sure, he'd seen the shows, he'd heard the songs but physically being here was on a whole nother level. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful queen on stage. She was dressed in a skimpy dress that hug to every curve of her corseted body, her fake breasts looked almost real that if Dean had seen her out on the street, he would have assumed that he was a woman. Her hair was huge, a large mess of curls and volume, dyed obviously in two colours, blonde and dark brown.

His eyes were glued to every move of her hips, the way that _that_ ass swayed along with every beat, every swing causing the dress to ride higher and higher up until the end of the song came. He couldn't even lift his gaze to watch her lip sync the song, his eyes too focused. He was so transfixed by the beauty on stage that he almost missed her name. _"And please give it up one last time for Crewella Lopez."_ He had very fond memories of watching her walk off the stage, the sight of her ass cheeks peaking out from underneath her dress giving Dean enough masturbation ammunition for the weeks to follow.

He'd returned the following week when he saw Crewella's name on the next flyer for the club. He'd gotten there early and had sat a little bit closer this time, his face not hidden by the darkness that encased the back of the club. His eyes lit up and his ears picked up when he heard the announcer say the name of the beauty who had dragged him out of his house on a Saturday night.

His smile had grown when he watched Crewella strut out wearing a large pair of six inch plus high heels, a red and white checkered shirt that was tied up right under her ample looking sized breasts, revealing her slender yet toned abdomen and torso. She also had on a red plastic cowgirl hat with white cord that tied underneath her head and framed her immaculately done face as well as accentuate her pigtails, one blonde and one brown that hung across her shoulders. His eyes had raked down her body, smirking at the _tiny_ light blue denim shorts that rode so far up her ass that she might as well not have been wearing them.

Dean had watched every single move she made, her hips shaking in time with the music and the ass jiggling with every single move. He had never been as turned on as he was watching her move on stage. He wouldn't not have been able to blink or turn away from her if he even tried. His blue eyes stayed locked on her the entire time, committing to memory every single curve and inch of Crewella's delicious body. He'd been a little taken aback when she had looked over right at him, her big brown eyes staring into his before she winked at him and blew him a kiss.

He'd returned the following week to try and catch her attention again. He couldn't even deny the way his heart started racing when Crewella Lopez's name was called and she strutted out in a long, blush coloured, strapless, jewel encrusted evening gown that clung to her in shape body but also hid it away from the crowd. He'd been a little confused with her choice in attire until the music started playing and she started to move. Her hair was done in long curls that cascaded down her left side. She started to do her lip syncing and subtle dance moves at the first, the slow start to the song stopping her usually outlandish and a little risque dance moves.

That was until the large crescendo of the song happened and in an instant, she had ripped off practically the lower half of her dress, leaving her in a skimpy dress that barely covered her ass. Dean had sat up with great interest when that happened, his blue eyes widening as she began doing some of her more trademark moves, her entire body working along to the beat of the song while she stomped around the stage in her outrageously high heels. She had looked over at him again and blew him yet another kiss. The large smile on Dean's face when he left the club that night took at least a few days before it disappeared entirely.

Tonight Dean was hoping he would get even more of a reaction out of Crewella Lopez but after he walked in and saw the whole place nearly packed to the damn rafters, he was scared he wouldn't. He'd decided to bring Roman along tonight because he was planning to hang around after the show finished and maybe try and talk to the man underneath the makeup that he'd been spending his Saturday nights watching her dancing around a stage in drag.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time you've been here?" Roman's deep voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see the handsome Samoan man looking at him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I've, uh, been here a few times before, yeah." Dean didn't know why he was nervous. It wasn't like Roman would judge him. Hell, how could he? Roman's own boyfriend has featured in many drag shows before.

"You like one of them, don't you?" Roman poked at his slightly younger friend. He could read it right on Dean's face that he clearly liked one of the performers that was on the card for tonight. He watched the way that Dean's cheeks coloured and the way that he dropped his head slightly. "I can go and ask Cody to put in a good word for you if you want?" 

Dean's eyes widened instantly. "Is Cody here tonight?!"

"Of course he is." Roman dismissed. "He's the headlining act. Why do you think it was so easy for me to agree to come out with you tonight?"

Dean realized that he'd probably be heading for a long road full of embarrassment as soon as Cody caught wind of just_ who_ had caught his eye. Cody was the biggest blabber mouth he'd ever met and he'd never been happy enough to confide in the other man something that he didn't want just about everyone to hear about.

Roman nudged him. "C'mon. Who is it?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not telling you. Your _blabber mouth_ boyfriend would probably announce it to the whole damn club."

Roman gave him a look. "I promise I won't say a word to him. C'mon. You can tell me. We're best friends."

Dean glanced around the club, making sure that Cody wasn't skulking around. "Promise you won't say anything to him?" He watched Roman nod his head. "Crewella Lopez. I just can't stop thinking about her, um, him. I don't know what the right gender is."

Roman gently placed a hand on his babbling best friend's shoulder. "Chill out man. With Cody, I call him a 'him' when he's out of drag and he is a 'she' when he's being Baby Blue."

Dean nodded, taking in exactly what Roman had just said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. The show would be starting soon and he couldn't wait for it to begin. He slid the phone back into his pocket and reached forward for a sip of his beer. He missed the way that Roman was just sliding his own phone back into his jean pocket.

Backstage, Crewella Lopez also known as Seth Rollins was perched right in front of the mirror, his brown eyes concentrating on applying his make up when he was disturbed. He turned his head and looked over to where Jay eX also known as Jimmy Jacobs was standing near the curtain to the stage. "What?" He snapped, his make up sponge held in his hand as he glared at one of oldest and dearest friends.

"Don't give me that look." Jimmy snapped right back. "Now get your fat ass over here."

Seth pouted. "I've not got a fat ass."

"Okay, okay, okay. You _don't _have a fat ass." Jimmy rolled his eyes while he waited for his friend to make his way over to him. "C'mon. Get over here girl and see this."

Seth carefully made his way over to where Jimmy was standing near the curtain. Jimmy was still wearing his purple satin robe that he always wore before every performance. Seth regarded him for a moment, realizing that Jimmy's hair and make up wasn't even done yet and he was supposed to be on first. "Jay, you gotta finish your hair and make up otherwise those nice patrons are gonna cry because of your ugly ass man face. And whatever the fuck you want to call that hairstyle."

"Fuck off bitch." Jimmy glared. "Look out there and see whose there."

Jimmy stepped out of the way so that Seth could take his spot. His brown eyes widened and he turned to Jimmy who had the smuggest look on his face. "He's back."

"Whose back?" Both Seth and Jimmy turned to see Cody also known as Baby Blue standing there already in her drag outfit. Her make up was already one hundred percent done and looked immaculate as always.

"Crewella's number one fan." Jimmy grinned.

"Oooh. Lemme see." Cody pushed his way past Seth to glance out into the audience. "Where is he sitting?"

"In the middle next to that good looking Samoan guy." Jimmy added.

A large grin crossed Cody's lips and he turned back around to look at the other two only half ready queens. "Oh, that's Dean."

"Y-you know him?" Seth spluttered almost pathetically.

"Of course." Cody's face broke out into a grin, his blue eyes lighting up. "That _good looking Samoan guy_ is my boyfriend."

Jimmy rushed back to the curtain and leered out. "What the fuck? That's Roman?!"

"Yeah." Cody answered with a shit eating grin on his face. "You jealous?"

"Fuck yes I am!" Jimmy spluttered.

Cody laughed. "Well you're both gonna be even _more _jealous when I win tonight." He paused for a moment. "Cause you two are both just dudes _trying_ and I am perfection."

Jimmy watched Cody walk off, the sound of his high heels clicking on the tiled floor. He snarled. "I know I sure as hell don't have a shot but you better wipe the floor with that bitch's boring ass blonde wig."

"I'll try my best." Seth responded. "As long as you leave me the fuck alone for five minutes so I can finish my face."

"Motherfucking divas." Jimmy muttered as he strutted right past Seth and finished the rest of his hair and make up off.

Dean was starting to get a little nervous now. The show had been going on for little over an hour and they were just hitting the intermission of the show. He'd been watching the show with keen interest as he allowed himself to indulge in a few alcoholic beverages. He couldn't drink too much because he had to drive home and he actually wanted to enjoy the rest of the show. He could sense that Roman was watching his every move and that made him reach for his drink once more. He was fast rethinking revealing his secret to his closest friend.

He watched as the club announcer returned to his spot at the lectern of the side of the stage and the whole club quietened slightly. He took another long sip of his drink, the nerves in his stomach flipping around sevenfold as he waited second after second for the announcer to speak and introduce the next drag queen on stage.

"Are you ready for the second part of our show and our last remaining Queens before we crown one of these girls the winner?!" The announcer was met with a large cheer from the raucous crowd. "Please welcome to the stage our next girl from who the fuck cares, Crewella Lopez!"

Dean's eyes widened as he heard the start of Nicki Minaj's 'Anaconda' echo through the smallish club. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as Crewella strutted out wearing a pair of black, chunky wedges, a pair of black, skin tight, stretchy hot pants that he knew would be half way up Crewella's ass, her cheeks more than likely spilling out of the skimpy fabric, revealing her bubble butt. She also had on a white, midriff length t-shirt that had 'GOT MILK?' in big, bold, black letters across the bust. The words were slightly separated because of the huge split right down the middle of her chest, revealing her breasts. From where he was sitting, her hair was done in a messy updo with loose curls hanging out across her ears which were adorned with huge diamond earrings. Her make up looked its immaculate self with the trademark smokey eye, cherry red lipstick and contouring over her cheeks.

Crewella walked out onto the stage, her eyes scanning the crowd and already settling firmly on where her number one fan was sitting. Her ears listened to the music while she set her eyes on the mystery man out in the crowd. Her lips moved in perfect sync with the lyrics, the song perfectly memorized for her performance while she moved her body appropriately. She strutted out to the front of the stage where there was a slight catwalk that allowed him to go further out into the audience.

Once she reached the end of the catwalk, she turned around and with a glance over her shoulder she dropped down so that she was squatting and began to twerk her ass right for the crowd who catcalled and wolf whistled for more. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd and she smirked when they landed on the mystery man who had turned up the past few weeks for the show. He was focused completely on Crewella's ass, watching her cheeks jiggle and shake along with the music.

Dean felt the arousal growing in his pants as he watched Crewella move in front of him. This was the highest level of arousal he had ever experienced in his life. His eyes traveled towards her immaculately done face, a coy smirk on her lips as she winked at him before she not so subtly made the motion with her hand and mouth like she was pretending to be sucking a dick. He felt his cock grow at that one but the moment didn't last, the instant she had done it, it was over and she was standing up, heading to the end of the catwalk where another queen from before was walking out, holding two jugs of what looked like milk.

Dean watched Crewella grab the jugs, never missing a beat with her lip syncing as she walked back down the catwalk, stopping about halfway down. Dean was beyond curious as to what she was up to, his blue eyes completely focused on her.

"Nothing better than a jug or two of milk!" Crewella called to the crowd before she poured it all over herself, the heavy liquid draining through her white t-shirt and across her body.

Dean wanted nothing more than to be up on stage to drag his tongue across every droplet of milk on Crewella's in shape body. He subconsciously licked at his own lips as he watched her slide through the milk, her body still moving along to every beat, every note and her lips didn't miss a single word of the song. She rolled around in the puddle of milk underneath her, her clothing getting soaked all the way through but it obviously didn't bother her.

Before Dean could even register it, the song was over and Crewella was walking off stage, her heavy shoes clicking on the floor, her ass covered completely in the remnants of milk. He could feel his arousal pressing hard against the fly of his jeans. He was so fucking turned on right now that he couldn't even think.

"Dean. Are you alright?" Roman's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, _yeah_. I'm fine." Dean babbled on. "That was a great act, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was okay." Roman chuckled. "Wait until you see Cody. But I hope he doesn't do what Crewella has done to you."

Dean's face reddened and he tried to hide himself.

"And your winner and our Queen for tonight, Miss Crewella Lopez!" The announcer called and Seth stepped forward to receive his trophy. The cheers from the crowd was almost deafening.

He glanced over his shoulder at Cody who looked horrified that he'd lost. He blew him a kiss as he stepped forward, still dressed in the clothing he'd been on stage in but was dryer and a bit cleaner. His smile was large as he accepted the sparkling silver crown and the black and white sash, a sense of pride washing over him that he'd finally beaten Cody at something.

After the loud applause had drowned down, Seth and the rest of the queens made their way off the stage and back to where they had previously been getting ready. He was immediately met with Jimmy's arms wrapping tightly around him. Jimmy had brushed up alright as Jay eX with his black and red hair straightened and his pretty lace dress that was corseted in to create his more feminine look.

"You finally did it, you fucking bitch! You beat Baby Blue!" Jimmy's grin was so large it was almost vertical.

"Yeah how the fuck she did it, I have no idea!" Cody shot back.

"Shut your mouth and be happy for her." Jimmy grinned. He turned his attention back to Seth who was still smiling. "You fucking earned it girl, let's go and celebrate!"

"Ew. Enough of _this_." Cody gestured at Jimmy and Seth in their friendly embrace. "I'm going to go and spend time with my _boyfriend_ that none of you ugly ass bitches have."

Seth struggled free of his hug with Jimmy. "Can I come with you?"

Cody shrugged. "I can't deny _the Queen_ now can I?" He held his hand out for Seth who ran over and grabbed a hold of it. He pulled Seth in closer as they walked from backstage to the club floor. "I'm proud you won Sethie. Just don't go running around telling everyone I'm a softie, right?"

Seth raised a finger to his lips. "My lips are sealed."

Cody and Seth walked over to where Roman and Dean were now standing, engaged in a conversation. They were still holding hands and gathering more and more stares as they walked along.

Roman turned around when he heard the heels on the floor, his lips twitching into a smile as he watched Cody walk towards them along with Crewella. His smile faltered when he saw that they were holding hands. "I've been replaced, have I?"

Cody immediately dropped his hand from Seth's and ran into his boyfriend's embrace. Their lips collided and they shared a private, passionate kiss.

Seth slowly walked a little closer to where his mystery fan was. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he slowly closed the gap between him and the other man. The man was quite tall with bulging muscles underneath his white, long sleeved t-shirt and dark denim jeans and he was quite handsome too. A lot more good looking than what he was expecting. He could see from his wide blue eyes that maybe the man wasn't expecting to see him up close. "Hi. I'm Crewella Lopez or you can use my boy name and call me Seth."

Dean's heart was thundering inside of him, his smile growing as he could finally see the beauty up close. "Which name do you prefer?" His voice was so quiet it was barely heard.

"Everyone calls me Crewella but not everyone can call me Seth." Seth answered honestly.

"I'm Dean." Dean answered. He was in awe of how attractive Seth was up close. He looked so pretty and smoking hot at the same time. It took all of his self restraint to not just close the gap between them and throw him over a table and have his way with the queen across from him. "You're _so _pretty."

"Thank you." Seth smiled, taking a step closer towards Dean. He could feel the sexual chemistry between them and they hadn't done anything more than steal glances at each other. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Dean smiled. "Congratulations on your win. You deserve to be the Queen."

"Oh, excuse me!" Cody exclaimed loudly from beside them. "That title should be mine!"

Seth held a hand up and blocked Cody from him. "Whatever girl. You had your chance." He turned his attention back to Dean who was still looking at him with an almost dazed expression on his face. "Have you got plans now that the shows finished?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I was gonna have a bit of a celebration party back at my apartment if you'd be interested in coming?" Seth asked, a coy grin on his lips.

Dean nodded. "Sure. Who else is coming?"

"Just you and me baby." Seth winked at him. "And don't worry, I make a mean bacon and egg burger for breakfast."

"What? So you actually want to take me home?" Dean was a bit flabbergasted that someone that looked like Seth would even be interested in a guy like him.

Seth nodded before he leaned in close to Dean so that only he could hear the words he was about to speak. "I hope you're not a bottom or we might run into some problems."

Dean shook his head. "I'll top the fuck out of you." He gingerly reached around to put a hand on the small of Seth's back, pulling the younger man in closer. "I want a kiss first before we even get to the next stage."

Seth smirked. He locked his eyes with Dean who was staring expectantly back at him. He nodded his head before he leaned into the kiss, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss. They both ignored the chorus of boo's behind them from the club patrons as their lips morphed into one another, parting and suckling onto each others'. He felt Dean's tongue gliding in between his lips and he smirked, his hand sliding up and tightening around the back of Dean's head, pulling them in closer together.

Dean's hand tightened around Seth's body, his other hand sliding just a little bit lower, unable to resist the urge to touch Seth's ample bottom any longer. He squeezed at the tender, golden brown flesh. He couldn't help the moan that forced its way into Seth's mouth as he felt up the glorious, rounded cheeks. He found himself having to pull back from the kiss before they got too far and he was mounting the presumably younger man on one of the sticky, dingy bar tables.

He was still trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Get your stuff and let's go."

Seth nodded, pecking Dean one last time with his bright red lips before he scampered away from Dean and backstage.

Dean smirked as he watched him walk away from him. Those black hot pants weren't concealing his ass very well at all and it was truly a wonderful sight to watch him run away like that. He turned back to Roman who was smirking at him knowingly. "What?"

Roman closed the gap between them. "Lucky Cody drove or I'd be out of a lift home."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I assume you told Cody that I was coming here to watch Seth?"

Roman shook his head. "No I didn't actually. Maybe _someone_ already had their eye on you."

Dean didn't get a chance to respond because Seth came walking back out, this time with a jacket on and a bag full of what he presumed was make up and hair accessories. He smiled, putting a hand around the small of Seth's back while he led them out of the small club and towards his car. His whole body was tingling with anticipation.

Dean had barely stepped inside of Seth's apartment when he felt Seth on him. Seth's bags had dropped to the ground unceremoniously, the door slamming behind them as he felt Seth jump up and wrap his legs and arms around Dean. Dean's hands slid down to grope at Seth's rounded ass cheeks, a moan leaving his lips as he kneaded them in his palms. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in another earth shattering kiss, bolt after bolt of electricity radiating throughout both of them as Dean kept one eye open and made his way towards Seth's room.

With only a few minor bumps and scratches against the walls, they finally made their way into Seth's large bedroom, the Queen sized bed dominating the majority of the room. Dean carried Seth over to the bed and dropped him right in the middle of him while he crawled on top of him. He rejoined their lips in yet another passionate, open mouthed kiss. He couldn't get enough of Seth's kisses if he tried.

After a few minutes of intense making out, he pulled back from the kiss and began pressing gentle kisses along the thick column of Seth's neck. He could hear the encouraging moans from Seth so he suckled a thick chunk of skin in between his lips, hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed his kisses lower, skipping over the chest that still had the fake breast plate attached to it and instead pressing kisses to Seth's toned abdomen. He continued pressing his kisses lower until he reached the top of Seth's teeny tiny black hot pants.

He gently tugged them down and continued pressing kisses to exposed skin as it was revealed to him. He was surprised when he pulled the hot pants down low enough that Seth's dick was already there waiting for him. He thought that drag queens generally tucked or something weird but then he realized that Seth had probably already untucked. He didn't give that too much more thought as he pushed the skimpy material down low enough so that it revealed both his cock and balls. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Seth's cock and pumped it a few times before leaning forward.

Seth let out a long, drawn out moan as he felt Dean's lips wrap around his cock and suck him down. His legs that were still wrapped around Dean's waist tightened considerably and he reached down to tug at Dean's hair. "Fuck." He panted. Dean was really fucking good at giving head. He had the perfect technique and he definitely had had practice doing it. He bucked his hips up, forcing his cock even further down Dean's throat as he felt those sinful lips skillfully suck his cock. "Fuck_ Dean_. You're so fucking good."

Dean smirked around Seth's thick cock. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times before he pulled back completely. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust and when he looked up at Seth, he smirked seeing that the other man's brown orbs looked the same. "Take off your hot pants and your breast plate thingy."

Seth whimpered when he felt Dean slide out from his legs and step off the bed for a moment. He reached down and undid his shoes while he watched Dean strip himself of his white, long sleeved t-shirt and he had to bite his lips to resist from moaning out. He quickly undid his shoes and pushed down his pants until they landed in a pile on the floor. The next thing he reached for was his shirt. He knew that he would ruin his hair if he pulled it over his head so he just ripped it down the middle before he pulled off his fake boobs.

Dean was only just undoing his jeans when he felt Seth's hands reach for his belt. He looked down and saw Seth's face. It was a bizarre feeling looking down and seeing a female's face and yet there was a dick between their legs. He liked the feeling though and the fact that Seth's hand was rubbing at his cock through his jeans made him feel even better. He felt his jeans and briefs get pushed down his thighs, the two items of clothing pooling at his feet while he kept his eyes firmly on what Seth was up to.

Seth glanced up once before he took a hold of Dean's well endowed cock. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the already swollen, precum dripping cock head and sucked hard. He felt the shudder rush through Dean's body as he did and he instantly went to work, bobbing his mouth up and down, hoping that he could turn Dean into a whimpering mess and maybe leave some remnants of his bright red lipstick behind.

Dean wanted to reach down and tangle his hand in Seth's hairspray covered hair but he resisted. Instead he grabbed at his own hair, tugging it hard while he pushed his hips into Seth's skilled mouth. He could barely believe that Seth's oral skills were what they were, the delicious and repeated sucking in hard before releasing slightly and pushing back down would have to be the best he'd ever had. He could feel Seth's tongue already lapping at the underside of his cock and it was having a tremendous affect on him. His balls were starting to tighten, his stomach curling in knots. He pulled his hips back, forcing them to stop before he ruined it.

He ignored the look that Seth gave him. "Get on your back. Spread your legs."

Seth nodded but not before he reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out his bottle of lube and a condom. He rarely brought home guys if at all, but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry despite the fact that he _really_ wanted Dean to fuck him bare. His hand tightened over the condom and the bottle of lube as he watched Dean crawl between his legs. "Are you, you know, clean?"

Dean nodded, giving him a curious yet slightly excited look. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know if you're into it or not but I kinda want you to fuck me bare." Seth answered. "I dunno, you're different to any other guy I've ever been in this position with."

"You've only just met me." Dean countered. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know but I _really_ want to feel you bare inside of me. And I think you'd like that too." Seth pushed. He would feel more than a little dejected if Dean turned him down.

Dean nodded, reaching for the bottle of lube in Seth's palm. He'd never really fucked anyone before without a condom so the thought excited him. His hands were shaking as he popped the cap and squeezed some of it onto his palm before he lathered up his thick cock with it. A soft moan left his lips as he worked himself a few times. He squirted a little more of the lube onto his fingers before discarding the bottle and pushing one finger slowly inside of Seth's ass.

He couldn't hide the moan that left his lips as he did so. Seth's walls felt so tight and so smooth and he was only one finger deep. He couldn't even imagine how fucking good it would feel to have these tight walls wrapped around his cock. He could feel his cock throb from between his legs as he worked the index finger in and out of Seth's opening before he pulled back and pressed in the second finger. He increased the urgency with the second finger, both digits working in and out of Seth's tight ass a lot rougher and faster.

Seth let out a loud moan when Dean fingers gently prodded and poked at his prostate, an overwhelming sensation of pleasure washing over him as he did so. He moaned Dean's name loudly, his head pushing back into the pillows and his back arching. He moaned again when Dean's fingers rubbed at his prostate, stroked it to try and push him closer to the edge. He needed to have Dean inside of him or he wouldn't last much longer. "Dean. I fucking need you inside me. _Please_."

Dean reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Seth, a smirk growing on his face as he heard the whine leave Seth's lips. He grabbed a hold of one of Seth's legs and threw it over his shoulder while he bent down slightly to line himself up. One hand grabbed at Seth's leg over his shoulder while his other hand guided his cock towards Seth's puckered, slightly red and stretched ass hole. He took a deep breath before he pushed forward, the hole sucking him in in one swift movement.

Seth moaned loudly, his back arching and his head pushing back into the pillow. Dean was big and filled him up so much that his cock was already rubbing against his prostate. He knew that Dean was waiting until he was ready and while he appreciated the sentiment, he needed to feel that cock plowing his ass yesterday. He needed to feel it move, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to hold on too long. "Move. Dean. Fuck. Move."

Dean grinned. "I'm not gonna be fucking gentle."

"_Good_." Seth moaned as he felt Dean slowly pull out before slamming back in. "C'mon fuck me."

Dean hand tightened around Seth's thigh, his fingers squeezing at the juicy, golden brown flesh while his other hand reached up to grab at Seth's hip. He started working up a rhythm of hard in, quick out. He didn't have time to try and slow down the inevitable. Seth's ass felt way too good to even try and slow down this process no matter how much he wanted it to. Seth was going to get every inch of him and every ounce of brute strength.

He picked up his rhythm slightly, his hips pumping in and out a little quicker, the sound of their skin connecting echoing around the room while Seth's moans accompanied the sound. He let out a rough groan, the walls of Seth's ass squeezing his cock deliciously. He took in a deep breath, his cock throbbing from being buried so deep and far inside of the drag queen whose head was thrown so hard back against the pillow. Seth looked fucking beautiful like this. His face was still painted immaculately with the make up from the show and his facial expressions were the icing on the cake.

He stepped up his thrusts once more, his hand squeezing at Seth's thigh. He tried to concentrate on his thrusts and hold off his fast approaching orgasm. He'd never been with someone who had pushed him so close to edge in such a short amount of time. He groaned loudly, although it was nothing compared to Seth's loud moans. Hard in, quick out. Hard in. Quick Out. In and Out. In. Out. In. Out. The sound of their bodies colliding was beginning to grow louder and louder as well as the bed squeaking underneath their combined weight.

Seth was delirious in pleasure. He finally opened his brown eyes and looked up at the man above him, his stomach clenching as he took in Dean above him. The other man's face was tight with tension, the muscles in his arms flexing with a light sheen of sweat over them. He reached up for the back of Dean's head and pulled him down. He pressed their lips together in a heart stopping kiss, their tongues and lips moving in sync while Dean's thrusts sped up again. Seth could feel his orgasm right there already and he was a little embarrassed but Dean felt so fucking good inside of him. This was a feeling he hoped he'd be able to experience again.

He broke the kiss and moaned loudly. With every thrust in, Dean's cock was continually striking at his prostate. He doubted he could hold on much longer if at all. He locked his gaze with Dean's, their blue and brown orbs holding a private conversation as they stared almost into each others' souls. "I'm close Dean. I'm real fucking close."

"Me too." Dean breathed. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again while his hand that was on Seth's hip reached in between them to grab at Seth's neglected cock.

Seth practically screamed into the kiss when he felt Dean's hand wrap around his cock. Dean started up a fast, almost erratic pace on his cock and he wouldn't have changed it for anything. He could feel his stomach doing back flips, his breathing growing rapid. He was so close he could taste the orgasm that was about to occur. He wanted to hold on. For everything in him, he wished he could feel this sensation forever but eventually he had to let go. He had to break the kiss and fall back onto the bed like a bag of bones, his leg squeezing at the back of Dean's head while he came. His face scrunched up in absolute pleasure while he moaned Dean's name so loud he was sure that his upstairs and downstairs neighbours may hear him but he didn't care as he shot his load between their hot, warm bodies.

Dean's blue eyes widened as he watched Seth cum. The sight was beyond perfection and he wished he'd had his phone on him to capture the moment properly. He could feel his own orgasm right there at the forefront of his body, his cock throbbing almost painfully. His thrusts were so robotic he had to ask before he shot his load. He couldn't hold on. "Can I cum inside you?"

Seth's eyes opened and he nodded erratically. "Yes baby please. Fill me up with your hot spunk."

Dean's blue eyes fluttered shut and his thrusts being so robotic as he squeezing Seth's thigh painfully, the other man's name on his lips as he came powerfully, his cum shooting out of his cock and coating Seth's walls white. He continued rocking his hips in and out of Seth's wonderful ass before he pulled out and rolled onto his back on the comfortable bed. His breathing was hard and laboured, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat while he tried to regain his composure. "Fuck Seth."

Seth grinned and rolled onto his side. "I hope you still want to spend the night cause I'm not done with you yet."

"For a face like yours, I'd do just about anything." Dean countered, leaning forward and pressing their lips back together for a hard, passion filled kiss. He pulled back after a moment. "Just give me a minute to get it back up."

**END**

**A/N:** So there it is! I hope you all liked it. It took me a little longer than usual to actually sit down and write this one so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I am a huge fan of drag queens in general and especially RuPaul's Drag Race tv show so I also hope I haven't let anyone down. A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this! Here's to hopefully more drag queen fics in the future! GatesVengeance x


End file.
